


【锤基】糖果

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: 你是这世间不会融化的甜上加甜。





	【锤基】糖果

Thor记得自己第一次吃糖果的情景，那时候他已经500岁了。

500岁，那时候的他还没有开始长个子，他金色的头发还长至耳后，他还没有宽厚的肩膀和结实的肌肉，也没有令人敬畏的力量，也没有“雷神”的称号。

他那时候连雷神之锤都没有见过，自然也谈不上像现在这样自然地操纵雷电了。

那时候的他不用考虑王位、阴谋、治理国家、亲人的失去。

但是相当于中庭十三四岁的少年，他也不再和朋友探险，不再会偷酒喝，不再会打雪仗。他们慢慢开始训练，开始狩猎，开始思考很多问题，开始不再无忧无虑。

他500岁生日那年，Odin决定带他去一次中庭，在热闹的生日典礼后。

Odin牵着他的手来到彩虹桥，意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀。他记得当时Odin挥舞着Mjölnir，他们飞过翻滚的天水，雷神之锤的力量使天水变得波涛汹涌。

那时候的Odin脸上丝毫没有畏惧之情，风在他的耳边吹过，他花白的头发在风中飘动着，他红色的披风被溅起的水花打湿。他的眼神坚定，有一种巨大的力量藏在被遮盖的那只眼睛下。

他那时候还不知道父亲是因为什么失去了那只眼睛，他也不知道今日和平快乐的Asgard究竟是如何建立起来的，他生活在幸福的仙域，也从未想过未来会到来的末日。

那时候Thor才知道父亲为什么被尊为“众神之父”。

也是那时候Thor才开始渴望成为一个像父亲那样伟大的君主。

后来，他开始飞快地成长，变得出类拔萃。

 

Thor向Loki描述十六世纪的欧洲，殖民和航海带来了全世界的奇珍异宝，他看见丝绸，看见很多有趣的事情。他看见女人们穿着繁贵礼服，夸张的帽子让她们的脑袋看起来摇摇欲坠，她们在猜测是否真的有神的存在，她们开始质疑教皇。

人类从来不知道神就在自己身边，即使他和你擦肩而过，你也仍然在抱怨上天不公。上天让你和他擦肩而过，也许第二天你会惊喜地发现送牛奶的人送错了地址，你收获了一瓶牛奶却不知道这就是神的眷顾。

Odin让Thor选择最喜欢的带回仙域，可以选择珍贵的种子让果树长满Asgard的山坡。

但是Thor还是个孩子，他指着脚下那些花花绿绿的糖纸。

最终Thor带回去了很多糖果，把口袋装得满满的，然后跑去仙宫寻找Loki。

但是那天Loki正在挨骂。

他偷了一位仙女的宝石项链，这件事情让百年后的伟大“邪神”感到屈辱，但是却是Thor不厌其烦讲给别人的笑料。

“当时他有多么可爱，哭着抱着那条项链说自己为什么没有这个？哦老天啊，他已经四百多岁了，还像个婴儿一样喜欢闪亮的东西。”

Loki正在被母亲训话，母亲很难会生气一次，那个温柔的仙女坐在椅子上质问哭哭啼啼的Loki。

“他当时眼里全都是‘哥哥救我’。”后来Thor笑着说到，“真的是个小可怜，我被他绿色的眼睛打动了，我觉得那可比什么破宝石要珍贵多了。”

Thor发誓自己当时真的哄妈妈哄了很久，把自己宝贝的糖果给了母亲一颗，最后拉着Loki的手回去了。

Thor舍不得吃口袋里的糖果，毕竟中庭不是什么时候都可以去的，他还没有权力能让彩虹桥随时为自己打开，这些糖果对他来说是珍贵的纪念品。

Loki不好意思向Thor要糖果，毕竟他不是王储，他还没有资格和父亲一起在500岁那年去中庭，这些糖果对他来说是遥不可及的梦想，就像那条永远不会属于自己的宝石项链。

 

再后来Thor成为了拥有雷神之锤的王储，Loki成为了最优秀的法师。

但是他们已经忘了自己当年对糖果的执着，他们要考虑未来，他们有了欲望，有了野心。

也不会再在某个好天气，Thor敲开Loki的房门，然后突然地拿出藏在背后的糖果袋子。

“Surprise！”

他们爬上守望台，看着这忙碌繁华的仙域，Thor说照顾这些人民就是自己未来的梦想，他说自己要让所有人都感到幸福，所有人都尊敬自己，就像尊敬自己的父亲一样。他希望能讨伐冰霜巨人，希望让百姓觉得安全，希望能让人民有巨大的自豪感。

是的，Thor也是个不折不扣的野心家，这只有Loki知道。

当时Loki什么都没有，他只是做一些单纯的小恶作剧，希望获得更多的关注。他喜欢绿色，也喜欢金灿灿的宝物，后来他为自己制造了一款金色的头盔，还有绿色的披风。

那时候他们剥开彩色的糖纸，把糖纸面对太阳，让它折射出最美的光彩。

Loki看见那些彩色的光照到了Thor开始慢慢出现棱角的脸上，他看着Thor的脸，就像当时看见了那条夺目的宝石项链。他永远忘不了Thor带着笑意的蓝眼睛，直到后来那银河越来越暗淡，最后消失在Loki的记忆里。

Thor是在哪一年声音变得沙哑，又是在哪一年开始挑选自己心仪的仙女，又是在哪一年需要每日整理自己的胡子，又是在那一年笑容越来越少了呢？

又是在哪一年把那个糖果袋子扔掉了呢？

很难说。

成长很快。

 

再像他们经历了一场大战，他们反目成仇。

他逃到了当时最渴望去的中庭，忙着杀戮和征服，却忘了当年自己之所以向往那里只是为了品尝中庭美味的  
糖果。

再像他们接连失去了父母，他们陷入困境。

他坐上了最高的宝座，忙着忧心国事和保护人民，却忘了当年自己之所以向往王位只是为了能随时去到中庭带来美味的糖果。

他们得到了他们想要的，却又同时失去了他们想要的。

 

“我很好奇，为什么我有最好的总是想到你，可是你为什么从来都不如此呢？”

“因为我从小就没有得到过什么好东西。”

Thor拥抱了Loki。

那样的感觉像极了当时吃的第一块糖果，陌生的味道，小心翼翼的试探，然后是蔓延整个舌尖的甜蜜。

“但这好像是我目前最好的了。”

 

 

——————The End——————

 

某柚的一些废话：假期刚刚结束果然就是最忙的，我大概有一个月没有更新了吧，的确最近生活很忙啊。就这样用了一个小时写出来的一篇短短的小甜饼，希望能抚慰一下最近被漫威预告片虐的不成样子的锤基女孩。


End file.
